Mr. Pinch
Mr. Pinch is a changeling henchmen to the Goblin Merchants. Biography While most Market merchants predominantly utilize Hedge-beings for guards and security, Lost are often prized in those roles. Quick-witted, self-motivated and easily bound by pledges, a changeling “employee” such as Mr. Pinch is not only a valuable asset to a Goblin Market storekeep, but also a bit of a feather in their proverbial cap. Lost such as Mr. Pinch not only elevate a merchant’s standing in the Market, but also can act as a subtle reassurance to potential changeling customers. After all, if one of their own kind seems to be willingly serving a Market employer, the hob in question can’t be all that bad, can they? Pinch doesn’t speak of how he came to work for the Market originally. Perhaps it was a seemingly sweet deal that required his service in exchange for some irresistible goods. Perhaps he was caught violating Market law and is serving time as a form of punishment for his actions. Perhaps he was turned out by his freehold, and found safety through service to the Markets. Regardless of what originally motivated Mr. Pinch into working for the Goblin Markets, he has adapted over the years away from Lost society, and now serves the Markets wholly, as much a part of them as any merchant, stall or ware for sale. Mr. Pinch affects the patronizing tone of a doting nanny when dealing with customers, partly because it can be intimidating and partly because it amuses him. He’s been tasked with ensuring that the Market’s interests are protected, and is an ideal adversary for those who think to pocket goods without proper compensation to their merchant-owners. Appearance Mr. Pinch is whip-thin and as just as sharp. His durance stretched him out to seven feet of lanky bone and sinew, with barely any flesh beneath his ivory skin. Either of his wide, long-fingered hands can close easily around a small person’s head or a larger one’s neck, something he’s proven on multiple occasions. He dresses in an understated grey suit, which he finds to give him a touch of authority. The jacket pockets are oversized, the better to conceal his grotesquely large hands – until it’s too late for his victims to avoid being grabbed. Although his demeanor is almost stereotypically proper, his features border on the ridiculous. His face is goblinesque, with a long and pointed nose and ears, and a too-wide grin with many small, perfectly hard teeth. Worst of all, he’s quiet —you never know Mr. Pinch is on the way before he’s standing behind you, breathing out a warning in that oddly piping voice of his. Character Sheet Mr. Pinch Seeming: Wizened Kith: Chatelaine Court: Autumn Entitlements: None Mental Attributes: Intelligence 3, Wits 4, Resolve 4 Physical Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 6, Stamina 3 Social Attributes: Presence 3, Manipulation 4, Composure 4 Mental Skills: Academics (Etiquette) 2, Investigation 4, Occult 2, Politics 3 Physical Skills: Athletics 3, Brawl 4, Larceny 3, Stealth (Move Silently) 6, Survival (Hedge) 3 Social Skills: Empathy 2, Expression 2, Intimidation 4, Persuasion 4, Streetwise (Goblin Markets) 4, Subterfuge 4 Merits: Mantle (Autumn) 2, Token 3 Willpower: 8 Clarity: 4 Virtue: Temperance Vice: Envy Initiative: 10 Defense: 4 Speed: 11 Health: 8 Wyrd: 6 Contracts: Artifice 2, Darkness 2, Fleeting Spring 1, Fleeting Autumn 1 Tokens: Dead Man’s Boots (•••) Glamour/per Turn: 15/6 References *Goblin Markets (book), p. 38-39 Category:Wizened (CTL) Category:Chatelaine (CTL) Category:Autumn Court (CTL) Category:Goblin Markets (CTL)